Brady Parker
Brady Parker is the one of the main characters in Season 1, Season 2, Season 4, Season 5, and Season 6. He is the "co" King of Kinkow . He is also the brother of Boomer and Boz. History Brady was raised in Chicago, Illinois, along with his brother Boomer. Season One In Return of the Kings Brady and Boomer discover they are kings of a tropical island called Kinkow. When they arrive Brady meets Mikayla and falls in love with her. The next day, after the coronation, they destroy Giki-Kiki's ruby. Because of that, they go to the Dark side to get the other ruby stone and run into the Tarantula People. Brady convinced them to show him where the ruby is. Later he convinces Boomer to believe in himself and go in the cave. In the end they bring the ruby back.. Season Two He and King Boomer give up being kings thinking they are not Kings of Legend due to them doing very bad and dangerous things to their island and bringing back the evil Zadoc to life by moving his statue to the dark side by mistake but then when their balloon pops they end up on the dark side and have to find their way out but during their adventure they learn they are kings of legend by seeing pictures of the lady of the cave's drawing which everthing is true on her drawing and comes to life they go and destroy Zadoc for good and become kings once more. Later at the episode The evil king, he is put under a spell, and mikayla kisses him, therefore lifting the spell. Season Three Brady moves back to Chicago because the word on the street is that Mikayla will not go out with him until he learns how to be mature enough to handle a relationship. He left before Boz Parker arrived to Kinkow. Physical Appearance He's inherited his fathers skin and has brown hair colour and dark brown eye colour. Personality Unlike Boomer, Brady inherited his father's skin. He says he's older, claiming to have "super-fetus memory", but no one knows for sure. All thought, they did come close in "Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew" when Boomer wished there was someone who could tell him who was older. Brady is definitely the more serious of the two and somehow braver as shown in "Big Mama Waka." He's not as smart as Boomer, but his heart is almost always in the right place. In "The Brady Hunch" he went after Boomer, believing the rumor that the Flaji were cannibals and not wanting his brother to be eaten. He was wrong in the end, but his intentions were good. And, in "Beach Bully Bingo" he challenged Hibatchi to a surf off in the heat of the moment, trying to prove that he was sick and tired of people like him bullying him and the rest of the islanders. Brady, unlike Boomer, is a little more egotistical. In "Dinner for Squonks" he outright refused to apologize to the Squonk Queen for insulting her until the very end, not wanting to damage his pride. And, in "Good King Hunting" he made Boomer pretend he was the one who wrote the note asking Mikayla out because he didn't want her to think he was pathetic. Brady can also be somewhat power crazy. In "No Rhyme or Treason" he banned poety on Kinkow and arrested everyone because he was jealous of how much Boomer and Mikayla were getting along. While he can be self-centered, Brady is also very kind and compassionate. In "Tone Deaf Jam" he asked the islanders not to boo Boomer when he was singing because he didn't want him to get his feeling hurt. Of course, in the same pisode, he referred to himself as "King Brady, the all powerful" and "King Brady, the powerful and adorable." Brady is a little less straight-forwardwith people. In "Big Kings on Campus" when Mikayla said she knew he was doing all the extreme stuff because he wanted to be like Tristan, he told her she was right instead of telling him the truth. That he was doing it to impress her. However, in "Do Over" after she told him she wanted him to be honest with her, he was. Maybe a little too honest. Brady is quick to anger, can be very cruel at times and doesn't always have the greatest judgment, but he's a caring and genuine person at heart. In "How I Met Your Brother" he tried to reunite Mason and Jason as a romantic gesture to Mikayla and to show Mason how cool it was to have a brother. And when trouble arises, he's always willing to take one for the team. In "The Kings of Legend: Part 2" he never gave up on he and Boomer being the Kings of Legend, even after they gave up the throne to Lanny and he put himself in the line of Zadoc's fire as a distraction so Boomer could push him back into the Light Side. He also almost always has Boomer's back. In "An Ice Girl for Boomer" he played wingman for him when his tongue was stuck to an icicle and tried to turn a cave girl into Boomer's dream girl after he accidently scared off Rebecca Dawson, a girl Boomer was head over heels in love with. In "The Evil King" Brady shows his darkest side. After the islanders voted Boomer the favorite King he was convinced that he was the evil King Kalakai everyone was talking about. He wasn't, but he was put under a spell and made into Kalakai's slave. Even saying to Boomer, "The ring or your life" when he was told to bring the King Rings to Kalakai. There were even a couple of times where he almost killed him. It was in that episode that Mikayla saved him by kissing him. Relationships *Boomer y Brady *Brady y mikayla Appearances Season 1 * Return of the Kimgs * Beach Bully Bingo * A Mermaid's Tail * Where the Wild Kings Are * Big Kings On Campus * The Brady Hunch * Junga Ball * Revenge Of The Mummy * Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou * No Kings Allowed * Pair of Jokers * Pair of Prom Kings * Tone Deaf Jam * The Bite Stuff * Brady Battles Boo- Mer * The King and Eyes * The Kings Beneath My Wings * Fight School * The Trouble With Doubles * Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Good King Hunting * Dinner for Squonks * Kings of Thieves * An Ice Girl for Boomer * Pair of Geniuses * How I Met Your Brother * The One About Mikayla's Friends * Do Over * Big Mama Waka * Sleepless in the Castle * Pair of Clubs * The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer * The Ex Factor * Pair of Santas * No Rhyme or Treason * Mr. Boogey Shoes * The Young and the Restless * Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer * Beach Party Maggot Massacre * Make Dirt, Not War * Cooks Can Be Deceiving * The Evil King * Let The Clips Show Season 3 * The New King: Part 1 Destiny's Child (leaves Kinkow) * Loathe Potion No. 9 (mentioned) * Yeti, Set, Snow (in pictures) * Mysteries of Kinkow (as a baby) * Meet the Parent (mentioned) * Long Live The Kings (mentioned) Pair of kings: the Movie Category:Main Characters